Proving My Love To You
by goldendragon1234546
Summary: just R&R, or LOOK AT THE TITLE!!
1. Default Chapter

Proving My Love To You  
  
By the way, that's Syaoran's perspective.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
There are surprises and surprises!  
  
  
  
Syaoran bounded up the stairs, two steps at a time, he could still hear Meilling and her friends, faintly. He burst through the door, ran towards his bedroom upstairs, panting all the way.  
  
"SAYORAN!" He spun on the spot, stumbled and fell. Slowly, he regained his two feet, looking up at his mother. "Syaoran, come with me."  
  
"Mmm, Yes." The two entered Yelan's room.  
  
"Syaoran, there is something you must do, for the sake of the Li family."  
  
"uuhhh, yes?"  
  
"Yes, You shall be sent to Japan, Tomoeda, as an exchange student, there is a girl there, Sakura, she is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, win her over, and bring her to China."  
  
"OK,"  
  
"And Syaoran, there may be some.... competition."  
  
"uh, k."  
  
"You can go now. You will leave tomorrow."  
  
"Hmm." Syaoran stalked out of the room, he turned the corner and leant against the wall. "Sakura, nice name, "win her over"? I suppose, mmm, maybe we battle at some point, who can know? Sooo, that would be winning over her, changing the words a little, big deal, I'll think later," Syaoran contemplated what Yelan had told him.  
  
Instead of returning to his original escape plan, he trudged downstairs again. He had heard his mother's door close, and so supposed that nothing was happening.  
  
Bending his head, Syaoran walked purposefully along the corridor. He barely had time to look up when he was knocked to the ground by a raven-haired girl with a fiery glint in her eye.  
  
"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME YOU.....Syaoran, sweetie, I'm so sorry, I didn't recognise you, I was just running to look for you, next time, please take a little more care?" Syaoran lifted himself up, annoyed at her sweet innocent face, as she continued to imply that the crash had been his fault.  
  
"What did you want, Meiling!?"  
  
"Well...." She swung from side to side in her technique of creating an expectant air, but Syaoran was too tired of her to bother to pretend, put off she continued. "OK, guess who's coming to Japan with you." Syaoran didn't dare to think. "I AM!! Isn't it wonderful Syaoran?!"  
  
"Mmmhmm,"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"START PACKING!" Meiling bridled, beginning to get slightly annoyed at his attitude, "GET MOVING, NEXT TIME I SEE YOU STANDING STILL, I'LL, umm, hmmph,"  
  
"Ok Meiling!!"  
  
"Good, see you soon!!" She finished sweetly, turned in the other direction, and walked calmly up the opposite set of stairs towards her bedroom. Syaoran ran back up his own in case she decided to come back.  
  
Sakura quickly slipped on her school uniform, straitened the hat on her head and ran downstairs, grabbing her bag from the banister.  
  
"GOODMORNING TOUYA!"  
  
"SAKURA! Don't be so bright and happy, it gets on my nerves, fine, good morning!"  
  
Sakura slumped into her seat and ate some breakfast, thinking about the day ahead. "You know, "  
  
"Wha?" Touya looked up with a blank expression, Sakura frowned,  
  
"You know, that an exchange student is coming into our class, I love new people, because they don't know the place, so its fun to teach them, and guess what," Sakura hurried on before Touya interrupted with his view of new people, " There's going to be another one coming soon, today two exchange students are coming!"  
  
"mmm, ok, I guess I'll be seeing you then?"  
  
"With that attitude, YES!" Sakura left the table, strapping her skates on outside. She began skating in the direction of her school, forgetting immediately her brother and being the innocent, cute girl she was.  
  
Syaoran sat grumpily at the table. "It's five in the morning!!" He complained to his older sister, who was moving around in the kitchen, preparing some food.  
  
"Yes, too true Syaoran, I'm soooo proud, YOU CAN FINALLY TELL THE TIME!! Strange how usually bad situations cause people to learn,"  
  
"Hmmph," Meiling glided into the room, her eyes were red, and her face was extremely pale. "I FEEL SICK!" She yelled hoarsely, the older girl turned and looked at her cynically, her face slowly turned to concern,  
  
"You look terrible Meiling! Maybe you should join Syaoran later, once you're better." Meillng's face turned to horror,  
  
"NO, NO, Really, it can't possibly be that bad, honestly, some good air, and a plane trip, new people, are-"  
  
"Exactly the things that will make it worse, Meilling." She coughed, and toppled off the chair, Syaoran just looked at her, not moving.  
  
"WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME!?" Syaoran sighed and nodded, he propped her back onto the chair. "Thankyou," She whispered, Syaoran's sister shook her head, and pulled a struggling Meilling, back upstairs and tucked her into her bed, Meilling just wailed, coughing every now and then, quite suddenly, her energy depleted, and she dropped back onto the pillow.  
  
Downstairs Syaoran sighed with relief, quickly running upstairs, with more energy he dragged his bag down again, hoping to leave before Meilling even had the chance to get even slightly better.  
  
"OK, I' M SET!" He shouted up to his sister.  
  
"WELL THE CAR AND DRIVER ARE ALREADY OUTSIDE, BYE SAYOARAN, REMEMBER TO BE GOOD!"  
  
"what ever," Syaoran mumbled, and ran, throwing his bag into the back seat, and planting himself into the car.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat beside each other, listening to the science teacher drone on about Mixtures and so on. Sakura glanced around, then bent down and wrote a small note, then passed it to the purple-black-haired girl beside her, Tomoyo bent down to read it, chuckled, but quickly looked up as the teacher gave her a pointed look.  
  
"Do you have anything to share with the class, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Uhh, no, actually, umm, when are the exchange- students arriving?"  
  
"AFTER LUNCH!"  
  
'Yes sir." She looked back down at the note and re-read it before slipping it into her bag, "Year 7 could be funner. Don't you think, I wonder when those new students are coming, I hope they arrive soon!!".  
  
Syaoran sat, lonely and grumpy, staring out of the window of the plane. He had rejected the games and other entertainment services of the First-class, he felt too bored and tired to bother. "Cloud, Sky, cloud, sky, cloud, sky, cloud, sky, I'm boooored to death!!" He thought. The lady beside him snored, "Like some pig," He thought again, he began criticsisng and complaining to himself, glancing around after a while for another object or service to criticise, he spotted another boy. He seemed...... familiar to Syaoran, he racked his brains for the memory. The other boy turned at that moment, and looked squarely at Syaoran. The boy had a wise face, and a knowing expression, as if he was superior to everybody, this annoyed and angered Syaoran. The other boy simply turned back to the window as if everything was ordinary. Syaoran huffed and slammed himself into the seat, looking straight ahead with a red face. He tried to restrain himself, but soon he chanced another glance. The boy had spectacles, his hair was a grey- blue and his build was slight and thin. Syaoran couldn't help feeling apprehension and a different kind of feeling, a powerful, strange aura around the boy.  
  
"Sir, would you like to have a smoothes?" Syaoran looked up, annoyed.  
  
"No!" The attendant stood stunned for a moment, then walked off to the next row of seats. Syaoran watched her as she reached the strange boy.  
  
"Sir, would you like a smoothie?"  
  
"Yes please, I am enjoying myself, these services are very good." Syaoran immediately shouted,  
  
"I WOULD LIKE ONE TOO!" He paused, "PLEASE!" The attendant just looked at him with disgust and stalked back to the kitchens. The other boy looked at him, struggling not to laugh, as he turned away. People glanced at Syaoran, but he simply tucked back into his seat, more humiliated than before, "THAT BOY IS REEAALLYY ANNOYING ME! I HOPE HE'S NOT ON MY TRIP BACK HOME, I'M GONNA MEET HIM, AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S BEST!" Syaoran raged in his head.  
  
The flight soon finished, without much more incidents, Syaoran grumbled off the plane, he had never received his smoothie. Standing outside the airport of Japan, Syaoran was alone. He decided to call a taxi, supposing that was what his money was for.  
  
"Hello, Where will you go?"  
  
"uhhh, do you know the Li House?"  
  
"Li, you are?"  
  
"Syaoran Li." he said proudly.  
  
"Hmm!" The taxi began moving, and a silence remained throughout the whole trip.  
  
"Thankyou," Syaoran handed him the money, with a tip. He was trying really hard to behave politely, constantly thinking what the other boy would have done.  
  
The bell rang, and Sakura ran outside leaping onto the grass.  
  
"Ahhh, if only they would make everything HAPPIER, then it would be fine."  
  
"hahahaha!! At least we're in the same class!"  
  
"Yes, better that than nothing!!"  
  
"Let's sit under those trees,"  
  
"I wish they had Cherry-blossom's," Sakura interrupted, wistfully.  
  
"SAKURA! Get a grip on yourself!! It can't be all that bad!"  
  
"Weeeell," She paused, then looked up grinning, "I'm really looking forward to those new students!"  
  
"Yes," The both walked to the opposite side of the playground.  
  
The door opened to reveal a stern, tall, man.  
  
"I am Dr. Ming, Meilling, and I am afraid that you will be confined to your bed for several days, then you may continue with your plans and travel to Japan."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meilling, slammed herself back into her sheets, pulled them over herself, and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day.  
  
Syaoran straightened his uniform, and collected his school bag, the housemaid downstairs waited patiently for him to finish.  
  
"You will arrive just in time for the beginning of the school's lunch time, sir!" Exclaimed the lady, as Syaoran descended.  
  
The chauffeur awaited him outside, as he stepped into the back seat. Syaoran stared lazily out of the window, he began wondering about the girl, Sakura, that he had been sent to find.  
  
Slowly the car drove into the car park, and Syaoran was greeted warmly by a plump lady, she had a sense of authority, and she seemed very sensible.  
  
"Good afternoon, Syaoran Li, I'm sure you shall find this country and school comfortable and welcoming!" Syaoran nodded, slowly translating her words mentally, he had learnt how to speak Japanese in Year 4, 5 and 6, but the speaking had always been a moderate speed.  
  
"Thankyou, " He answered finally, the Head smiled and nodded her satisfaction. She turned and led Syaoran inside.  
  
"I'll show you your room, timetable, and later the school grounds, the home teacher will assign you a guide for the next few days, or maybe weeks."  
  
"Thankyou," Syaoran repeated, still translating what the lady had said, she simply nodded, giving him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Well, let's get started, and then you may eat some lunch!"  
  
The lunch break was nearly finished as Syaoran ran to the canteen,  
  
"Uhh, some water and-" Syaoran paused, thanking that he had managed to consciously speak in Japanese, but he also glanced around wandering where the food was.  
  
"Sorry, the food is gone, shouldn't you come at the beginning of lunch?" The attendant shook his head, rolling down the canteen window. Syaoran clenched his fist, already disliking the school. Instead, he began hurrying towards his classroom, where the teacher would introduce him.  
  
"GOOD AFTERNOON CLASS!" The teacher yelled over the voices, Sakura and Tomoyo sat quietly at the back, waiting for the arrivals. "Class, this lesson we will be working on your technical skills with computers! But, first, there are two new additions to the class." The teacher turned towards the door, and a scruffy, fiery-eyed boy entered the room, his gaze was full of intensity and extremes, and Sakura shuddered. Sakura's gaze returned to the door, as another boy entered. He looked smart and clever, neat and polite, Sakura nudged Tomoyo. She grinned back, and they both stared straight ahead, innocently as they could, afraid that they might catch the teacher's attention.  
  
"OK, This is Eriole Hirigawaza, and Syaoran Li. Sakura?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Yes, well, Sakura will be Sa-" He stopped mid-sentence, as Eriole gave him a penetrating stare, "Sakura will be Eriole's guide, and Tomoyo will be Syaoran's now take our seats, there are spares behind both Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran stood waiting, suddenly he heard footsteps, spinning around, he saw the Blue-grey-haired boy, "YOU.."  
  
"Shhhhh, this is a school, Li, and why are you angry at me? Hmmm? We hardly know each other!!"  
  
"Humph, go away, my luck must be bad, I wished exactly the opposite, anyway how do you know MY name, and I don't know yours?" Eriole didn't answer, looking past Syaoran to the teacher.  
  
"Oh, Ok." Syaoran entered the room, he stared at all the other children in the class, finally his eyes rested on a pair of girls, one had sparkling emerald eyes, honey hair, the other looked more sensible and knowing, Her purple-black hair flowing over her shoulders, and her eyes, shining mildly, but gently.  
  
Soon, Syaoran discovered that the pretty, cute honey-haired girl was Sakura. He nearly jumped for joy when the teacher began saying "Syaoran". But he had suddenly stopped, Syaoran was confused and glanced round the room. He caught sight of Eriole Hirigawaza, and followed his stare to the teacher's eyes, Eriole's boring into his. Finally the teacher rephrased his sentence, Sakura would be with Eriole.  
  
  
  
Plz, R&R, then, read on, hehe, BYEeeeeeeeeee. 


	2. How Things Work Out!

Proving My Love To You  
  
Hehe, here goes!!  
  
Chapter two.  
  
How things work out!!  
  
Syaoran woke with a frown, as he stared at the shaded ceiling, light was filtering through the curtains, and he heard the distant sounds of the Housemaid downstairs preparing his breakfast. He had left Tomoyo early, yesterday, put off that Eriole had spent his time with Sakura, he was so sure that Eriole had caused the teacher to change his mind! Tomoyo was a pretty girl, but she was talkative, bubbling with laughter and confident. He was sure that he would have preferred Sakura. His first impression was of a cute, innocent, sweet, pretty, funny, happy, honest, bashful, cute, pretty…SHE WAS PERFECT! Suddenly his alarm rang clear, through the house, and the housemaid suddenly burst through the door. Her face was red, large and shining, hoping to create a happy atmosphere when Syaoran woke.  
  
"GAHHHH!" Syaoran gave a fake yell, and then burst laughing at her face, as she muttered down stairs.  
  
The house was quiet, and Sakura lay on her back, staring contentedly at the ceiling, she felt a movement by her side, and watched Kero shift, "Mmm…Caaaake,MMM! Chocolate, sweets, AHHH! NO! COME BACK WITH MY FOOD!!" He woke with wide eyes then stared at Sakura,  
  
"Food? That's some point of view,"  
  
"Humph…" He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling too. There was a long silence, finally Kero sighed, then he coughed in Sakura's direction, she ignored him, "Uhh, Sakura?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Yeh, uhh, … what are you thinking of?"  
  
"Nothing in particular…"  
  
"WHAT!? And you made me stare at that ceiling." Kero rolled over and muttered to himself about inconsiderate people, complaining in a soft voice as he rolled over trying to sleep.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, …" Sakura looked up from her watch, Kero was again sleeping,  
  
"SAKURA!!" Touya burst through the door,  
  
"AHHHHHHahahahehe, I'm not here…" Kero had shot up his wings pointed to the heavens, as he bounced, he suddenly noticed Touya and backed down into a limp position. Sakura looked worried as Touya stared, but decided the best way to improve the situation was to ignore it. She yawned and pretended to close her eyes again, but next minute Touya was shaking her and yelling.  
  
Sakura quickly dressed, straightening the skirt before heading downstairs.  
  
"Hi, Touya!"  
  
"Mmm," Sakura gave him an annoyed and exhausted look, "Ok, Ok, HI SAKURA!"  
  
"Better, well… what's for breakfast?" Sakura's father entered the room and passed by the kitchen counter, and then sat for breakfast, greeting both Sakura and Touya warmly. Sakura went over and hugged him, then went and got a bowl of rice too. They all ate in silence, Sakura occasionally looking up at her father then Touya.  
  
"Well, I'll be going!" She finished brightly, her father hugged her, and for the sake of sakes, Touya said a proper 'good bye' as she bounced happily outside to her skates.  
  
Sakura strolled smoothly on her roller-skates, lifting her hands to the falling cherry blossom petals, she smiled happily. Nearing the school she looked ahead, Eriole was standing confidently at the gate, he turned his head and his eyes bore into hers. Sakura suddenly felt reluctant and afraid to approach him. Yesterday she had felt a strange aura around him, and he was weird in a way, but polite, she cocked her head, standing still. Eriole's expression turned into concern as he began striding to wards her, Sakura wasn't sure what to do… "SAKURA!!" Tomoyo was running up to her, and she sighed in relief, reassured by Tomoyo's happy, confident presence. Eriole turned and looked at her, his eyes brightened, but he seemed to dampen them returning his gaze to Sakura, determined to ignore Tomoyo.  
  
"Where is Li?" Sakura skated up to her friend.  
  
'Ohh, I don't know, didn't seem too keen yesterday either," she looked at Eriole and her eyes glowed, Sakura looked at him, and she giggled, nudging Tomoyo out of her admiring trance.  
  
"hey…" Syaoran walked up hesitantly unsure of his welcome into the little group.  
  
Sakura looked at him, smiling, she looked at Tomoyo then caught the laughter in her eyes, and Sakura blushed deeply turning away from the boy before her.  
  
"HI!! Good Morning, tell you what… why don't we all go inside now!" Tomoyo suggested, breaking the odd silence between them.  
  
"yeh,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Hmmm," Sakura finished, stealing glances at Syaoran who bent his head with a frown forming on his face.  
  
  
  
The teacher entered the room, and sat down immediately, looking up at the class expectantly. He looked around; Sakura exchanged a confused expression with Tomoyo, and shook her head wondering what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Well?… Then, you don't know me, I am your new teacher, actually a substitute, you were supposed to say 'Good Morning', well today we will be learning about the Renaissance…" Sakura sighed and picked her pen to write notes on the subject, preparing for another two hours or so of this. Tomoyo did the same, Eriole and Syaoran exchanged glances, and then both picked a pen from their case and began writing notes as well.  
  
What seemed like hours later, the students filed out of the classroom, some were shaking their hands and moaning, others were simply running away from the classroom hoping that the teacher would never return. There had been so many notes to take, and he gave them a lot of homework. Syaoran and Eriole stood waiting for the girls to finally leave the classroom, Sakura was moaning and shaking her hand, and Tomoyo was planning an official complaint against so much homework. Syaoran sighed wearily, and trooped after them, Eriole walked with Tomoyo for a while then huffed and dropped back with Syaoran. "Humph, it can't possibly hurt that much, honestly…" Syaoran nodded his agreement looking at the two girls. "At least now we've got assembly," Eriole mumbled on filling the annoyed silence of Syaoran.  
  
Finally they reached the hall, and stepped in quietly, knowing that they were late. The Head looked at them, recognised their faces, and then turned to the assembly. Sakura looked around unsure what she was going to say.  
  
"All Grade Seven students should be in the Amphitheatre receiving a briefing of the coming dance." Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"There was a dance!?" Tomoyo shrugged, giving her an unknowing look, and then looked back up at the hall, she laughed as half the assembly rose with confused expressions as they filed out heading for the amphitheatre.  
  
The formidable Year 7 Organiser stood before them, threateningly, even though she hadn't meant to look so. Sakura passed an edgy glance with Tomoyo.  
  
"As you all know the Year 7 dance is approaching. Now, this briefing is to ensure that you all know what is appropriate to wear, where and when the dance is and if there is anything else you need to do before the dance. Firstly, you all have to have a partner before the dance, all girls shall wear skirts, and boys, something suitable please! The dance shall be held this Friday, today is Wednesday…" She paused looking at them, "Well write it somewhere!" The students immediately reached for paper and pen, inside pockets, bags, and folders. Slowly Syaoran decided to get pen and paper. He wasn't too keen on the dance, and by Eriole's uncertain face, he didn't seem to be either. But beside them Tomoyo was already pairing people together, guessing who would be with who, and then quickly sketching what she was going to wear. Sakura was giggling but she quickly turned away from her friend and looked at Syaoran, as he bent over a scrap of paper. Eriole sensed Sakura's gaze in their direction, and looked at her, giving her a beautiful smile, Sakura hesitantly smiled back at him. Syaoran lifted his head, and noticing their gazes, he then sat up in front of Eriole, Sakura's smile fell away, and she frowned, blushed and then turned back to Tomoyo's list of fabrics and designs. Syaoran huffed, and bridled angrily at Eriole, "You are fooling her, aren't you! You don't like her at all, beast!" Eriole tilted his head, looking up at Syaoran from under his eyelashes, smiling evilly.  
  
"But you don't either, I think we both know why we are here… and this is a race that I intend to win," Eriole stood and turned away, leaving Syaoran surprised and angry. "Anyway why should you care? She only means power to both of us." Syaoran turned red, and then anger welled up inside him.  
  
"YOU-"  
  
"Come on, it's lunch!" Sakura stood brightly, Eriole turned with a happy smile, she turned hopefully to Syaoran for another smile, but he didn't even look at her, instead she saw an angry frown spread across his face as he strode forward. Syaoran suddenly turned, realising that Sakura had said something, he then noticed Eriole smiling innocently at her, and she was returning it again, he slumped his shoulders in defeat and dropped behind the group.  
  
Sakura had already strapped her skates and was waiting for Eriole to finish packing his bag. Eriole finally stood, "Oh, Sakura could you walk with me instead?" Sakura paused, blushing.  
  
"I guess so," She knelt and unstrapped the skates, then slipped them into her school bag, Eriole had already begun walking away from her towards the main road, so she ran to catch up. Sakura bent her head, and Eriole stared ahead, thinking how best to ask her to be his dance partner, how best to win her over with his charm. The silence lengthened, and Sakura coughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry, I… I meant to uhh…" He stammered to a halt purposefully. Sakura looked at him, smiling encouragingly and nodding. "Well, umm, say we go for an ice cream?"  
  
"OK!" Sakura answered, he seemed so polite and sweet to Sakura, but secretly she wished that she could be with Syaoran, he seemed shy and intense, but sometimes he made her feel uncomfortable, she had planned to see him today, but it would have to wait. Eriole took her hand in a soft grip and steered her into an ice cream shop.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know, whatever you like,"  
  
"Ok, Two chocolate ice creams please!"  
  
"Yes young sir," answered the lady at the bar, she smiled at him and Sakura as she gave the two cones of ice cream, "Good luck," she whispered to Eriole obviously guessing he had invited Sakura to join him, he smiled his response, and Sakura and Eriole both sat down.  
  
"Ok, Sakura… I wanted to ask you to be my dance partner?" He asked tentatively, looking up from under his lashes. Sakura sat stock still, wondering if it possibly mattered if she did say 'yes', she wasn't very sure she liked him, and she wasn't very sure she wanted to like him. "It would mean a lot to me if you agreed." Eriole observed the indecision on Sakura's face, and decided to take action before she had time to actually decide 'yes' or 'no'. He fixed a proper stare into her eyes, and immediately Sakura was hooked. She felt odd, and blank for a moment, as she stared into Eriole's eyes, she felt something repeating 'yes, yes, yes, yes' into her mind, and she was confused, and panicked. "YES!" Sakura shouted, the crowd was silent and Sakura sweat-dropped, she felt the colour rise, she couldn't bear it anymore, and ran out of the shop.  
  
"SAKURA!" Eriole stood, looking around, ashen-faced, he then ran after her, thinking that this certainly wasn't what he had planned.  
  
Tomoyo waited impatiently for Syaoran, he was deliberately taking his time, not too keen to listen to Tomoyo prattle on about the dance that Friday. Finally, when he could find no more activities to stall the imminent lecture of clothes and couples, he emerged, haughtily looking around, visibly allowing Tomoyo to see that he didn't want to talk about the dance. Instead Tomoyo ran to catch up with him, but her expression was serious, and Syaoran stared, he had thought that it wasn't possible.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes…" He answered, now interested in what she could possibly want to talk about.  
  
"Do you-" She paused, hesitated then continued, after assuring that no one else was around, "Do you like Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran stared incredulously at her, "YOU COULD OF TOLD ME IT WAS PERSONAL FIRST!" Tomoyo hissed at him to be quiet, "I only meant to give you advice Syaoran Li, obviously…you do!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Ha, I just wanted to say, if you believe in something, don't let anything get in the way, anything…I'll see you then." Tomoyo looked past him, and Syaoran turned. His eyes widened to see Sakura skating slowly up the drive way to his house, she was…she was smiling at him. Syaoran felt happy all of a sudden but frowned, there was something sad about her smile.  
  
Eriole pelted after Sakura, then skidded round a corner into a secluded alley. Sakura was leaning against the wall, breathing hard. She looked up at Eriole and hid her face. Eriole walked up to her, he put his hand behind his back and pulled out a Cherry-Blossom, then a packet of Cherry-blossom seeds. "So that you can plant your own…" Eriole explained as he handed the presents to Sakura. She looked at them, "I was so embarrassed…these are beautiful, when did you have the time to buy them?"  
  
"I always have time for you…" Sakura's eyes glowed appreciatively, Eriole smiled in satisfaction, the spell had worked, only a true love could draw her away from him.  
  
"Yes, I will be your dance partner, Eriole." Sakura smiled happily and bent down to strap her skates on. Eriole smiled down at her. "I am happy that you are…" He chuckled at watched her leave, as she skated round the corner.  
  
Sakura had found that a visit to Syaoran's house seemed pointless now, every time she saw Eriole her heart seemed lighter, and she found herself in heaven with him.  
  
She skated happily, thinking about Eriole, she finally sighted Tomoyo's back, and decided to skirt round her to appear form the other side. She quickly detoured and found herself skating back onto the main street, and facing Syaoran. She stared as she drew near him. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I AGREED TO DANCE WITH ERIOLE, I DON'T LOVE HIM OR PARTICULARLY LIKE HIM, AND I AGREED, HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN INTO SUCH AN EASY TRAP, HE CAST A SPELL ON ME!" Sakura shrieked to herself mentally, her eyes widening, matching Syaoran's eyes as he met her. Tomoyo had seemed to disappear. Syaoran was slightly troubled now at the sudden change of expression, Sakura seemed stricken. But the sad smile returned after a few moments, and they both stared at each other. " I feel something strange, as if someone I know very well is watching me…" Syaoran glanced around edgily, noticing no one he returned his gaze to Sakura. Suddenly he blurted out the most embarrassing words, "Would you be my dance partner?" Sakura grinned, sadly to Syaoran, she didn't seem surprised at all. "Syaoran, I'm…" Sakura turned away, not sure she'd like to see his crestfallen face, "But why can't I disagree with Eriole, why? I know the answer to that, I had been so stupid! The minute I see him again, all these problems will disappear, and there will be no doubt that I am completely devoted to him!" Sakura shook her head in frustration, "I'm Eriole's partner!" She cried then burst away, skating at full speed, not caring if she lost herself. Syaoran stood stunned, his mind blank as Sakura skated hastily in the direction she had come from. He looked at the ground, swearing and cursing himself, but he cursed Eriole mush more violently.  
  
  
  
Ok peoples, that's it for today, and any people who are really interested, give yr emails and I'll email you about updates. Anyway, plz R&R, cuz this is my first story, I'll tell you something, I don't know, but if my first chapter is my third, well that's cuz when I uploaded this, I thought the label was the document, so I labelled it text, but it didn't show up, so I labelled it Microsoft word, didn't show, then I labelled it properly, and it finally showed up, when I realised I had three of them, I'm really stupid but anyway, oh and you'll find out who was the person that was watching Sakura and Syaoran. Hey I'll tell you some more really silly stories so that my friends will recognise me, I lost my wallet for a week, and let's just say I had important cards in there, and I was getting in trouble and everything for not having them, and you know where I found it? On my desk! Aren't I stupid, and once I lost my pencil case, and I found it in the front pocket of my bag, and once I lost those important cards, for a whole term, and I spent the whole school term trying to get new ones, and this year, I found them, you know where? In the back slot of my… WALLET!! How crazy am I. And tell you the difference between a boy and a girl, one day, my whole family ere in the city, one dad, one brother, me, a girl, me, and my mum. The girl is me. Anyway, we were going up an escalator, and when we reached a mirror, my mum and me immediately began checking our hair and clothes, and for mum her make-up, but the boys just stood there still talking, ok, that's enough. BYEEEEEEeeeeeeee, REMEMBER TO R&R!! ^_^ 


End file.
